I'll Stand By You
by greentie
Summary: Anna was a sophomore at the elite private school, Arendelle Preparatory, and Elsa was a senior at the same school. The two girls used to hate each other like winter and summer, but all of a sudden Anna has to befriend the blonde because of a secret mission from her dad and his company. Will she succeed? Photo credits to Disney :) DEFINITELY ELSANNA.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Not really good at this, but you never know until you try, right?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Peace Treaty

"I don't want to be friends with that weirdo!" Anna exclaimed to her sister, Ariel.

"You have to, dad is expecting that you do this mission, not just for him, but for the whole company." Ariel explained. "You can't let our family down again."

Anna shook her head at the memory. Ariel had to always bring that crap out over and over again to make Anna feel bad.

"Ariel's right, Anna." Their father, Triton suddenly came out of the blue. His expression was dead serious, and it was always like that. He was some kind of emotionless man.

"Fine," Anna sighed, guessing she didn't really have a choice. "I'll talk to her when I see her at school."

Anna finished her breakfast quickly, to escape her sister and father as soon as she could. She grabbed her backpack from the huge living room their mansion had, and she was off to school with her Ferrari.

She finally arrived at Arendelle Preparatory, a private high school. She went to her usual parking spot, and she waited. She waited for the girl she was supposed to befriend with, because that girl happens to have her parking space right next to Anna's. Then, a familiar Jaguar convertible came towards the spot, and she knew, that Elsa's here.

Anna cleared her throat loudly, when Elsa came out of her car, and lucky enough, she heard her.

Elsa looked at her weirdly. "Well, hello?"

"Hey Elsa, what's up?" Anna was friendly, but deep down, she wasn't when it came to Elsa.

"Why are you talking to me?" Elsa questioned. Why was this brat talking to her?

"Elsa, look, I know our families have a long terrible history together, but I want that to be over." Anna replied, managing to put sincerity in her voice.

But Elsa wasn't fooled. "Whatever, bye!" Elsa started to walk to the main building of the campus, rolling her eyes at Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out.

Elsa didn't look back.

"Hellooooooooooooooo! Elsa!"

Still, no response.

"Are you deaf or something? Elsaaaaaa!"

Elsa tried her best not to look back at the direction Anna was calling her from, until.

"BLONDIE I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Elsa finally looked back at Anna, because she couldn't take the girl's annoying calls anymore. "WHAT?!"

Anna suddenly ran by her side. "Elsa, please. Can we just put this thing behind us?"

"As much as I have the choice to believe you, I choose not to." Elsa shot back.

"Why, because I was born in the family you were supposed to hate?" Anna countered. "I am not like my father, I just have his last name."

Elsa thought about it, and yes, the red head was speaking sense. What gave her the right to judge her, when she doesn't even know Anna personally? All she heard were stories from her father, mother, even her cousins. She never really got a chance to see if those stories were real. "Fine, you win."

"Great." Anna smiled. "Now for lunch, do you wanna go eat out of school?"

"Okay, first of all, we're not really friends yet, so I don't get why I would go get some lunch with you, and second, you are a sophomore, not a senior like me. You don't get a lunch sticker." Elsa stated.

"To contrast those statements that you have pointed out, A, you said 'yet' which inevitably means that we will become friends in the future, and B, I have a lunch sticker, thank you very much, because I know some connections." Anna replied, with a smirk on her face.

Elsa couldn't help but grin as well. "Interesting, well aren't you a sneaky and smart girl."

"Lunch out then?" Anna winked.

"Alright, I'll meet you out here sixth period." Elsa sighed.

* * *

It was fifth period, and it was 3 minutes left till the bell rings for lunch. Elsa was in Economics, and she was still thinking why Anna suddenly became friendly. They never really interacted with each other before, especially knowing their families horrible past together, and whenever they do get a chance to see each other in the hallways at school, both ladies would roll their eyes at each other.

"So, you want to grab some lunch out, Elsa?" A boy with auburn colored hair sitting behind her whispered.

"Sorry, I can't Hans. I made plans with Anna."

"Anna?" Hans paused for a bit to think who Anna was. "You mean the ginger sophomore?"

Elsa nodded. "Exactly."

"But, I thought you didn't like her, because she's the daughter of your family's rival company?" Hans rubbed his chin, curious.

"Apparently, she has a peace treaty planned." The blonde carefully fixed her braid in the side of her neck.

"RING!" The school bell screamed to signal that fifth period has ended.

"Well, be careful Elsa." Hans replied worriedly. "I don't trust that girl."

Elsa looked at her friend with assurance. "I'll be fine, what could a sophomore do to me?"

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to hang with Elsa?!"

"Look Kristoff, I have to, alright?" Anna replied to the blond boy walking beside her.

"Have to?" Kristoff raised a brow. He had a strange feeling about this.

"Yeah, Ariel and dad forced me to be friends with her." Anna explained.

"Well, I have one thought in mind. You fall in love easily, and what if you fall in love with her?" Kristoff said, trying his best to keep in a smile.

Anna grabbed the gray sleeve of Kristoff's school blazer. "Hey, I would never ever, _like_ her like that, even if she's the last person on this planet!"

Kristoff finally gave up and laughed loudly.

"Stop laughing, Christopher!" Anna couldn't help but let out a laugh as well. Christopher was her way of teasing Kristoff, because he didn't like being called that.

"Well, have fun Anna. I'll see you in Geometry." Kristoff gave his best friend a hug before going to the school's dining hall.

Anna walked out to the parking lot, and Elsa was already there waiting in the same spot they both were in the morning. She felt a small smile forming in her face, because Elsa didn't stood her up, and that was really nice of her.

"Wow, you're late." Elsa crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, and by the way, did anybody ever tell you that your uniform looks amazing?" Anna complimented, and this time she really meant it. She never looked at it this way, but Elsa was stunning and even the hideous school uniform turns pretty when Elsa walks in them.

"Anna, we wear the same exact school uniform." Elsa chuckled at Anna's comment. "Where do you wanna go eat?"

"What about Tiana's Palace?" Anna suggested.

Elsa's cobalt blue eyes gleamed with excitement. "Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feelings

Tiana's Palace was a huge restaurant that was famous for its homemade gumbo. The place is located 5 minutes away from campus, which is a great spot for

students at Arendelle Preparatory to hang in and eat. Anna and Elsa decided to take Anna's fancy red Ferrari (because she insisted), and it was really awkward

when they were in the car together. Silence mostly covered the environment, and short conversations followed.

"Here we are." Anna said as she parked the vehicle.

"I love their gumbo. Have you tried it?" Elsa unbuckled her seatbelt.

Anna nodded. "Hell yeah, it's awesome."

The two got out of the car, and went inside the facility. Then, a waitress came to their service.

"Hello, table for two?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, please." The two girls chorused.

"Right this way." The waitress directed them to a table near the window, and placed their menus on the table. "Would you two lovely ladies want something to drink?"

"A chocolate milkshake, please." They both responded at the same time again, and eyed at each other inquisitively.

The waitress smiled. "I'll be right back with those milkshakes." And off she went.

"You like chocolate milkshakes?" Anna asked.

"Not just chocolate milkshakes, but everything that has to do with chocolate." Elsa replied, dreaming about some chocolate fondue right now.

"I do too, especially chocolate fondue." Anna said enthusiastically.

Elsa's eyes widened. "I was just thinking about that. 5 seconds ago!" She was impressed. Anna and her seemed to have a strong love for chocolate.

"Looks like we have a lot in common, gumbos, chocolate, we both go to the same school…" Anna specified each thing with her fingers.

"I guess so." Elsa nodded realizing that it was true.

* * *

It was finally after school, and Anna headed back home to report the news she had. Anna noticed there was a new scent her car had in the inside, and realized

that it was Elsa's. It smelled like fresh strawberries, so fruity and good. She couldn't believe it. She just practically spent time with the girl she hated the most,

and now her car smells like her! Anna just shook her head in disbelief. Whatever her father had in plan, it better be worth it.

"How was it?"

Anna was startled to find Ariel sitting in the couch when she opened the door to her home. Her sister looked at her like she was about to commit murder. "Geez, I thought everybody says 'hello'."

"I'm serious, Anna." Ariel stood up and glared at her.

"We became friends, alright?" Anna raised her arms, exasperated. "We even ate lunch together, what more do you want?"

Ariel smiled mischievously. "That's great news, finally you have some use around here."

Anna frowned at what her sister just said. She was a human being, she had feelings too, and those words hurt her. She marched heading her room, leaving

Ariel alone.

"Before I forget Anna, father wants you to keep this up." Ariel added before Anna went up the grand flight of stairs.

"Why? I don't get how this is beneficial to the company." Anna asked, she didn't want to go talk to Elsa again.

"We need her trust, so you can access the secrets her company keeps, then we can finally be the most powerful in the country."

"It's as if she's gonna tell me anything. I don't get why you won't do this yourself, since you're _so perfect._" Anna said the last words bitterly.

"Because unlike you, I have work at the company and I can't leave my duties." Ariel countered, raising a brow.

Anna rolled her eyes, and proceeds to go walk to her room. She took off her school's red blazer, her black knee high socks and leather oxfords. All she was

wearing right now was her white long sleeved buttoned shirt, the school necktie, and her plaid skirt. She stood in front of the huge mirror in her room, looking

at her reflection. She examined her brownish orange hair in her usual pigtail braid, her freckles covering her cheeks, and her cerulean eyes stared right back at

her with so much pain, so much hate, and so much sadness. She hated herself, for being the worst daughter her family ever had, for being the one with the

most imperfections, and for being a disgrace. She saw the reflection of the picture frame of her mom beside her bed, and felt her eyes getting teary. Oh how

she missed her mom.

* * *

'_Macbeth was, ambitious…' _

Elsa was sitting on her study table jotting down some ideas for one of the most brilliant tragedies Shakespeare wrote during his day. Her class just finished the

book today, and they were expected to write an essay about how in a way, they were just like the king. Elsa thought about it for a while, and that was all she

could think of. She stopped writing, and went over to her bed where her guitar was located. She loved her guitar, and she loved playing some tunes and

singing to it. Sometimes, the only way for her to get away from all the stresses of the world is to just play a song and then she's lost in the melody right away.

"White lips, pale face," Elsa started to strum the G, F#, and Em chords in her guitar as she sung one of her favorite songs from one of her favorite artists, Ed Sheeran. "Breathing in snowflakes," She continued to play and sing, with so much emotion taking over her, she felt a little teardrop slide down her cheek.

She heard a knock on the door, and hurriedly wiped her tear away. "It's open, come in."

"Hello, dear." Her mom came in with a bright smile. "How was school?"

"It was, so-so. More homework, of course." Elsa shrugged, she was still hugging her guitar.

"Well, I know you can get through all that, Elsa." Her mother assured her, and held out a letter. "This came in the mail."

Elsa puts her guitar down. "Who's it from?"

"From the company." Her mom replied.

Elsa opened the letter and read its content. "Dear Ms. Queens, we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to The Queens Corporation Firm's annual open house….blah blah blah."

"Isn't that great news, dear?" Her mom got enthusiastic. "They invited you to one of its most important events."

"Mom, of course they would," Elsa sighed. She wasn't really interested in going to a boring party filled with business people and other students from across the country who were 'specifically' chosen. "Dad owns the company, why would he forget about his daughter?"

The mom sensed the feeling of unsatisfaction from her daughter, and gave her a quaint little smile. "Think about it, Elsa, it will help you in the future."

The girl thought about it for a while, and nodded. "You're right mom, I'll go."

Throughout the night, Elsa thought why she had to go to the open house. She already knew everything about the company, their mission-vision, goals,

facilities, and even their future plans to make it more successful. It will just be a waste of her time, and efforts. Don't get her wrong, she loves the company

and when she graduates college in the future, she'll be ready to take over. She didn't realize it, but she slowly drifted, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Knowing

Anna arrived at school, determined to find where Elsa was. She made up her mind to keep talking and being friends with the girl, to gain her trust, and complete the mission her father expected her to do. This was her time. It was her time to finally redeem herself from being such a disgrace, no matter how much she despised Elsa.

She then spotted the girl she was looking for, well, how couldn't she? Elsa was so tall, her skin was really pale, and of course, her signature side braid gave it away.

'_Just act it out, Anna. For the family.'_

Anna gave herself some self-talk before approaching Elsa at the locker.

"Greetings, Elsa." Anna came out of the blue when Elsa was getting a textbook from her locker.

She looked at Anna with utter shock. Was she really still going to talk to her? "Hi?"

"Thank God it's Friday, hmm?" Anna tried to nudge Elsa's elbow, but sadly failed because of Elsa's height. "I was wondering, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Elsa paused, thinking about her agendas, and none for Saturday. "Not really."

"Awesome! You wanna go hang out?" Anna asked, her cerulean eyes sparkling.

Elsa eyed her suspiciously. For one bit, she didn't buy how Anna was so friendly to her out of the blue, and now she wants to hang out? "I don't know Anna, what's the catch?"

'_Your company's downfall.' _Anna's brain shouted at the top of its lungs, but her mouth said something different. "Nothing."

Elsa gave up. Maybe, she should stop being so paranoid. She grabbed the pen from her blazer's pocket and clicked it. "Here's my number."

She took Anna's hand and jotted down a few numbers. Anna felt herself stiffen when Elsa touched her hand, and to ignore the sudden reaction her body gave to her, she stared at Elsa while the girl was still writing.

_Elsa really is so charming._

_Look at how blue those eyes are._

_Her blonde hair looks so soft_.

_Anna! Stop! What the fuck?_

She then saw some strands of Elsa's hair out of place, giving her the urge to fix it, and she couldn't help it, so her free hand reached.

Elsa looked when she felt Anna tuck her hair around her ear, and her eyes were glued to the girl's face. Anna had a really fair complexion, rosy cheeks, thin lips, and beautiful blue eyes, even bluer than hers. She also noticed Anna's brush of freckles in her cheeks, which she thought were kind of adorable.

And it struck her. Anna was really ravishing, and she couldn't believe it never crossed her mind before.

"Elsa?" Anna broke her out of her reverie.

"Y-yeah?" Elsa stuttered when she saw the younger girl staring at her as well.

"I assume you are done writing?"

The tall girl got too busy examining Anna's face, she didn't realize she was still holding the girl's hand. She let go immediately. "Sorry."

"It's cool." Anna gave Elsa a sympathetic beam. But suddenly, her stomach roared.

Anna's emotion shifted, when her eyes grew wider, her smile turned gawky, and her cheeks became fuchsia. She knew she should've eaten her breakfast! But she had to skip, she didn't want to hear Ariel insult her again, or to see her dad's dead and disappointed face, dedicated just for her. To be honest, she didn't even leave her room last night, and she didn't bother coming down to eat dinner, because she was crying all her tears the night away. Although, the family's chief butler did deliver her a tray of food outside, including a jar of Nutella, which she gladly received.

"W-w-well wasn't that awkward." Anna managed to speak.

Elsa had her fingers cover her mouth, but her shaking shoulders told Anna that she was laughing at her so hard.

"Fine, laugh all you want, I'll have you know my stomach is strong like a monster."

"Oh yeah, I believe you. Its growl proved how much of a monster it is." Elsa was still chuckling with jubilation.

Anna was so flushed that it traveled across her face. She crossed her arms, and squinted her eyes at the girl who was laughing her ass out, enjoying the sound her tummy made too much.

"Look, it seems you haven't eaten," Elsa wiped a tear from laughing too much, but she was still grinning like the Joker. She turned to snatch something from her locker. "Here, take it."

She presented the redhead with a Ferrero Rocher box with 48 pieces of chocolate. It was still sealed, and was clearly new.

"I-i-i-is that…" Anna couldn't even find the words, with the heavenly box glowing in front of her like gold.

Elsa nodded, her grin growing wider with Anna's reply.

"I can't take it," Anna shook her hands in disapproval. "That's yours. We all know you love chocolate just as much as I do."

"Anna, I'm serious. You can have it, look." She motioned Anna to look inside her locker, and it was filled with six more boxes of the same chocolate brand. Anna's jaw dropped to the ground, literally, while staring at the glorious sight.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" Anna whispered, but Elsa managed to hear her anyways, and giggled.

"I know, it's still early in the morning, and chocolate isn't really a healthy breakfast, but your monster needs some food." Elsa explained, and offered the box of chocolates to Anna once again.

Anna had no choice. Elsa was really persistent so she took the offer. She suddenly felt guilty though. The older girl was so nice like an angel, and all the while this friendship started with an agenda, and a bad intention for her. "Thank you Elsa, but why give me the whole box?"

"Let's just say, you made my day." Elsa closed her locker, and walked away with the bell ringing for first period.

* * *

**That Night…**

Anna was in her reindeer onesie (it was her pajamas). Kristoff gave it to her last Christmas as a present and she loved it! It was so comfortable, so warm, and so fluffy. She jumped into bed, grabbing her phone from her bedside table, and texted Elsa.

**Anna**: You gave me diabetes today :P

She sent it and placed her phone beside her, while she lay back down, reading a book called Mythology, for her English class. Suddenly, her phone vibrated, and there was a message from Elsa.

**Elsa**: Well hello to you too.

Anna smiled at the text, and started to type again.

**Anna**: So what do you wanna do tomorrow?

**Elsa**: Up to you.

**Anna**: No, it's up to you!

Elsa: Bingo, let's go to 10 Flags.

Anna froze. _Oh please no, anything but roller coasters!_ She hated those types of rides, especially how fast it gets when it goes down from the highest point.

**Anna**: What about a movie?

**Elsa**: You told me it's up to me.

**Anna**: No I didn't.

**Elsa**: Anna, are you scared? :)

**Anna**: No I'm not.

**Elsa**: I can feel your fear through text ;)

**Anna**: You know what I'll show you I'm not scared! To 10 Flags it is!

**Elsa**: Kay.

Anna slammed her phone on the bed. Who does Elsa think she is?! Saying she was scared of roller coasters! She totally wasn't scared, that was preposterous! Then her phone vibrated again.

**Elsa**: I'll pick you up at 10.

**Anna**: Why?

**Elsa**: Why what?

**Anna**: Never mind.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa woke up with the sound of her alarm clock. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she saw her reflection, she frightened herself. Her hair was in such a mess, it looked like something exploded in her head, and her face was just freaking gross in the mornings.

She wore her snowman onesie last night, and that thing did wonders to her sleep. The onesie made her sleep comfortably, and well, this is what happens when she sleeps great: she turns into entropy.

Elsa always had a spot in her heart for snowmen. She remembered when she was little, she used to build a bunch of snowmen outside the front lawn their huge manor.

_Good times. _Elsa smiled at the memory.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to go to 10 Flags, Kristoff!" Anna was talking to Kristroff on the phone. She couldn't believe she told Elsa, (including herself), that she wasn't afraid of roller coasters! Why does she have to be stubborn all the time?

"Just chill out, Anna." Kristoff replied. "Don't think about the ride, think about puppies, kittens, or even freaking rainbows. Focus on good things."

Anna took a deep breath, and gulped. "You're right Kristoff, I can do that. Thanks!"

"Now can I please go back to sleep? Damn it Anna it's 9 in the morning, in a weekend!" Kristoff complained. He was finally happy to be able to sleep in and forget about school and homework for a while, but of course, this happens.

"Sorry." Anna formed a pout on her face, even though Kristoff couldn't see it. It was a habit she had, and she hung up the phone. She knew he was going to forgive her anyways.

Since they are going to a theme park, Anna figured comfortable clothes would be perfect! She went inside her gigantic walk-in closet, and went to the casual wear section. She chose a pair of her favorite red shorts, a black tank top with an anchor print, and her faded denim jacket, where she folded the sleeves up to her elbow. To finish it off, she chose her classic Converse high tops. She was ready to go, and she headed downstairs to wait for Elsa's arrival at the living room.

"RIING!"

Anna went to the door, opened it, and saw Elsa standing in front of her with a cheeky smile. She examined the tall girl from head to toe, and she was wearing black denim skinny jeans, a maroon plaid button down, where a few buttons were unbuttoned, showing a bit of Elsa's pale skin and cleavage, ultimately making Anna tense, therefore moving her eyes quickly to Elsa's fedora. But heaven forbid, why did Elsa look so hot?

"Nice outfit." The girls said in unison.

"Thanks." They both chorused again.

* * *

They finally arrived at 10 Flags Extreme Thriller Rides, and Anna's body started to feel uneasy.

'_Puppies. Kittens. Rainbows.' _She recited the mantra Kristoff taught her inside her head.

"Where do you want to go first, Anna?" Elsa asked, obviously excited for everything like a little kid with a lollipop.

Anna looked around and all she could see were outrageous, humongous, and horrible looking rides. "You choose."

Elsa grinned at the girl mischievously. "Alright, to the Steel Rattler it is!" She pointed at a ride on their right, which looked like it was as high as a freaking mountain.

She dragged Anna to the line, and Anna was still reciting her peace mantra.

Hours passed and so far, they have mostly been on every single ride except for one. THE SCREAM, also known as 10 Flags' scariest ride which was a free fall drop tower, staggering 205 feet in the sky.

"That's going to be the last ride, Anna." Elsa placed her hands on her hips, feeling pumped. She looked at Anna and the redhead's expression was full of fear. "Anna, if you don't want to go in The Scream, it's alright."

"It's fine," Anna swallowed hardly. "We've made it this far, why quit now?"

And yes, they did. It was a piece of cake for the older girl, but for Anna, it was so difficult! She managed to always close her eyes, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Elsa felt compassionate for Anna. She knew Anna didn't want to go into these rides, (no matter how much the ginger denied it), but the younger girl never gave up.

It was finally their turn, and as of this time they were seated and buckled up, and they were hanging in the highest peak of The Scream, and when Anna looked down, they were so high up, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Elsa, look, I admit it, I'm scared of amusements parks, okay?! Especially this one. Oh my gosh, what if I fall? I just know I am going to die. I can't even think about puppies, kittens, or fucking rainbows anymore! I can't believe I let myself into thi-,"

"Anna, calm down," Elsa cuts in before Anna could finish. "You won't fall down, and you won't die."

"How can you be sure?!" Anna felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Here, let me hold your hand," Elsa intertwined her fingers with Anna's, and held it tight. "I am sure, because if you ever do fall, I promise I will grab you, and never let you go."

Anna stared at Elsa's sincere cobalt eyes, and in that moment, she felt a sense of security, a sense of affection. Something she never felt before. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. But if the ride does break down, then we'll die together." Elsa shrugged.

"ELSA!"

"I'm kidding, this ride is safe. Plus, we're all buckled tightly." Elsa winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guyssss :) thanks for reading this.**

Chapter 4: Haunting

"Thanks again for being there, Elsa." Anna said as they got off from The Scream. She was still a little bit shaky from the ride, but she's getting back to her composure, so she isn't worried anymore. After all, it was the last ride in the amusement park. They managed to take up the whole day hanging out, and Anna saw that the time was already 8:11 in the evening. Surprisingly, her stomach hasn't growled at all. Well, they did manage to grab some lunch and snacks in between the rides, so she still felt full.

"No problem," Elsa was about to say something else, but she closed her mouth and discontinued. She halted in the middle of walking and spotted one of the booths that had those insanely hard and challenging games, had an object she wanted.

Anna stopped as well when she noticed Elsa wasn't walking beside her anymore. She followed the direction of the blonde's stare. "You want something from the booth?"

"I can't believe it." Elsa's cobalt eyes grew wider as she walked directly to the booth filled with crazy neon lights and ridiculous sounds. She didn't notice Anna following right behind her.

"They have a snowman." Elsa finally spoke after a while of staring at the huge stuffed toy in front of her.

The snowman was divided into three round white balls that looked like snow, and three black buttons are on its body. Underneath its bottom are two stubs of the same white balls as its legs. It has two slender arms that look like sticks and three twigs on its head that resemble small strands of hair. Its head was oval-shaped with some buck teeth, and it had a carrot for a nose, which made it cuter.

"You like snowmen?" Anna went beside Elsa, asking curiously.

"I _love_ snowmen." Elsa emphasized.

Anna held her laughter at how Elsa's face was right now. It was so priceless! Elsa was just staring at the snowman with bulging eyes, mouth opened, like she was about to jump and snatch it like some kind of lunatic that escaped the depths of a psych ward. Anna figured the snowman was probably the jackpot prize, based on how huge it was compared to the other stuffed animals in the booth.

"You two lovely ladies want to win a prize?" The stubby and long bearded man with a 10 Flags uniform approached them from the booth.

Elsa and Anna examined the game. It required the player to hit ten bottles stacked together, making sure that every single bottle falls down. Nothing should be left standing in the counter. Other folks tried to hit all the bottles, but eventually they failed. Some still had a few bottles, while the others didn't get to hit anything at all.

"Sorry, but I'm not good at these games." Elsa's eyes fell down, since she did want that snowman.

"I'll do it." Anna volunteered, giving the employee a few tokens to play the game.

"Really?" Elsa was shocked at Anna's enthusiasm.

Anna nodded and gave her a quick thumbs up. She didn't care if she was doing this for a girl her family despised, because right here, right now, she owed Elsa for putting up with her the whole day, and for being there when she felt scared. And she hated to admit it, but she kind of thinks Elsa is alright, and that she is a good person after all. "I'm gonna win you that snowman, Elsa."

Elsa's pale cheeks slowly blushed, and she let out a shy smile. Anna was a delightful sight, and she didn't know why, but that made her heart stop and melt.

"Here you go, ma'am." The employee handed Anna three balls. "You get three shots at hitting all ten."

Anna grabbed one ball and was surprised at how soft it was. _How could a ball this soft hit all those bottles?_ _No wonder people couldn't hit all ten, no matter how hard they tried._

But of course, Anna knew that when running a business like this, everything had to be sneaky to get more profit at the end of the day. She started to focus. She eyed the bottles intently, calculating each and every piece, thinking of all the numerous possibilities she would get if she hit the right side, the left side, up, down, or middle. Then she knew what she was going to do. Anna positioned her body like a softball player, cocked her head slightly, bit her lips, and threw the ball towards the target. As the ball was moving, everyone in the booth anticipated.

The ball finally hit the bottles with so much impact from Anna's tenacious throw and every single bottle fell to the floor, leaving nothing behind. All eyes were glued to Anna, with a bunch of jaw dropping due to the performance.

"Wow," The employee applauded, and soon every person in the booth followed, very impressed. "That was your first try too! Here, you deserve this."

The man handed Anna the gigantic stuffed snowman, and for an item that's really soft like a pillow, it was kind of heavy.

"That was incredible, Anna!" Elsa cheered happily, amazed at Anna's skill.

"Here you go, as promised." Anna handed her the snowman.

"Thank you so much!" Elsa giggled upon receiving the snowman. "I can't believe you're actually giving this to me."

Anna out of nowhere gave the tall girl a hug. "I should be the one thanking you. You made me conquer my fears today, it's the least I could do."

Elsa smiled at the words that came out of the girl's mouth. She wanted to hug her back tightly, but unfortunately, the snowman was too big, and it was blocking her arms from doing so.

"So, what should I call this precious thing?" Elsa asked as they both walked to the path leading to the parking lot.

"Hmm," Anna thought of possible names a snowman could have. "What about Olaf?"

Elsa paused, and gave the name a chance. "That's perfect!" She then held out Olaf's arms, faced Anna, and imitated a silly voice. "Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Anna chuckled and rolled her eyes at Elsa's small act. "Oh, Olaf."

"Where did you learn to throw like that?" Elsa asked, and she has been curious ever since Anna knocked all the bottles at the booth in one try.

"I think it's because I love fitness, sports, and the outdoors too much." Anna confessed.

"What sports do you play?"

Anna's brain recalls all the sports she did and ended up twitching her brows while doing so. "Basketball, volleyball, bowling, soccer, tennis, fencing, swimming, water polo, track, cross country, rock climbing, taekwondo, softball, baseball, cycling, billiards, archery, golf-,"

"Let me guess, you play everything?" Elsa interjected.

"Not everything, there are a lot of sports out there, Elsa." Anna dreamt of being able to learn every sport out there. Yes, she was such a fitness junkie and sports geek, but Anna always thought that the outdoors and being fit is the best part about life. Going to the gym, and doing extraneous activities helped her get away, after all.

"What about you?" Anna asked Elsa, since this seemed like a game of 50 questions. "You play sports?"

"I prefer not to do anything extraneous."

"Like?" Anna's eyes diverted to Elsa's fedora. Normally, she thinks most of the people who wore fedoras don't look good with the head piece, but the girl in front of her was an exception.

Elsa highbrowed. "Reading, singing, playing instruments-,"

"What instruments do you play?" It was now Anna who cuts off Elsa's sentence.

In spite being such a great guitarist, Elsa did know how to play other instruments. "Piano, ukulele, violin, clarinet, flute, bass drums, recorder, the harp, bagpipes, harmonica, guitar-,"

"Let me guess, you play everything?" Anna gave Elsa a playful smirk, teasing the older girl.

_That's how you want it, aye? _"Not everything, there are a lot of instruments out there, Anna." Elsa countered, giving a smile of victory.

Anna pouted out of nowhere, and it was the first time Elsa saw this action, which made her jaw clench. She couldn't help but just fall under Anna's spell. She couldn't believe Anna had so much impact on her, and they just became friends two days ago. And Anna was also a person she shouldn't be talking to because of the family situation.

"You should play me a song sometime. With your guitar. " Anna was being honest. She never heard anyone play the guitar in front of her yet, and she would want to know the feeling.

"Fine." Elsa replied, and they finally arrived at the parking lot.

* * *

"Don't worry Anna, mommy will come back soon." Anna's mother picked her from the ground and carried her for comfort.

Anna was seven years old, and even though she was getting older and taller, her mom would always carry her in her arms, knowing it was a way to make the young redhead happy. "You promise?"

"I promise." Her mother gave her a tender smile. A smile she would never forget. Her mom's smile influenced the way she smiled while growing up. The older woman had the same features Anna did, except for the hair color. She had the same rosy complexion, the same brush of freckles, and the same cerulean colored eyes. She gave Anna a quick kiss on the cheek and put her back down.

Anna wanted her mom to stay, and forget about going somewhere else. She wanted to run to the woman and hold on to her until her mom would decide to stay after all. She was going to miss her mother so much, and she knew that without her, she was going to face the horrors of the world alone.

Her mother's smile disappeared as she headed towards the doors of the airport. She held a suitcase in her hand, and looked back, giving her daughter a quick glance. Anna saw a stream of tears running down her mother's face, and she couldn't take it anymore. She ran towards her mom, screaming her name. But something stopped her from going to her mom. _Someone. _

Her father grabbed her shoulders, really hard, almost crushing her small and delicate bones. He was glaring at her with so much anger, and his eyes were intense and red telling her to stop calling her mom. Her sister, Ariel was there as well, laughing at her with so much mockery and enjoyment. She used all her force to break from her father's grasp, and she was freed. When she looked to see if her mom was there, no she wasn't. She was gone.

"NO! MOM! COME BACK!" Anna woke up in the middle of the night to find herself screaming. She sat up, sweating, heart beating so fast, and she felt her cheeks soaking. She was crying.

She couldn't believe it, the nightmare returned. She thought it would vanish forever, but it came back. She clicked the switch of her lampshade on the bedside table, and found her mom's picture beside it. Anna snatched the frame and stared at her mother's portrait. More and more tears came out of her eyes and she couldn't stop.

"Why didn't you just take me with you mom?" She sobbed, holding the picture close and took it to an embrace. It's the closest thing she had to getting a hug from her beloved mom. The closest thing to being in her mom's arms again.

After a moment, she dialed Kristoff's number.

Kristoff answered, voice hoarse, and was clearly half-asleep. "Anna? Seriously, it's 4 am!"

"Kristoff, I need to tell you something." Anna's tone was shaky, and faint sobs echoed.

"Anna, are you crying?" Kristoff suddenly woke up. Hearing his best friend cry bolted him out of his sleepy state.

"I had the dream again." Anna managed, wiping her tears away. "Can we meet at the park later?"

Then she hung up.

Kristoff got worried. He couldn't believe Anna was having_ that_ dream again. And after all she's been through getting rid of it.

It was about 8 in the morning, and Kristoff set out to get ready for his run with Anna. She didn't actually say they were going to exercise, but she did say they were going to meet at the park. Usually, when Anna invites him to the park, it actually meant 'hey let's go for a quick run'. If in this case Anna didn't want to go to the trail and run, then that was fine with him too. All he wanted was to be there for his best friend, like she has always been there for him.

Kristoff Bjorgman met Anna Spade in second grade and he could remember her fierce yet friendly aura, which of course, still remained within her today. Let's just say Kristoff wasn't the popular boy at elementary. He was often mistreated and harassed by other boys in his class to boost their own self esteem. He thought it was the end of the world and he didn't even want to go to school anymore. Once, he encouraged his neurosurgeon parents that he should just be homeschooled, which his mom and dad completely disagreed with the idea, saying that his education should be at a school.

But Anna helped him. She punched one of the boys who made fun of him, and the bully went home crying and came to school the next day with a broken nose. She taught him to be confident, to be able to stand up to all those bullies and to face the reality that all those mean adjectives he got weren't true. And in no time, Kristoff became much stronger, and he started to have faith in himself.

He also had his fair share of being there through Anna's ups and downs. He was the first person she ever came out to, and they were both in seventh grade back then. He knew Anna played for the other team, even before she knew it herself, so it was sort of a confirmation instead of a shocker. He was there during her first heartbreak of a girl she liked in eighth grade, he was there when she won her medal for being the best student in PE class, he was also there when she failed her Algebra 1 quiz last year, and of course, he was there during her darkest of days. Those times she cried about Mrs. Spade, the times Mr. Spade and Ariel would ignore and shut her out, and those times with the disturbing and sorrowful nightmares. And now, they reappeared.

Kristoff shuddered at the memory, and he quickly puts on a pair of gray sweatpants, the prep school's red hoodie, and he didn't mind that his blond hair looked like a mess, since he covered it with a plain old beanie. He grabbed his running shoes, and dashed out of the door, heading to the park.

He arrived and the venue was still deserted. He checked his watch.

_8:37 am._

He spotted a familiar redhead sitting on one of the benches near the playground.

"Anna!" He called out and ran to her.

Anna heard her name and looked to see Kristoff panting. "Well aren't you out of shape."

"Really," Kristoff pulled the sleeve of his hoodie up and flexed his arm. A great amount of biceps arose. "Explain it to my guns, feisty-pants."

Anna returned a small smile, which he was glad to see. But he could also see that Anna's eyes were exhausted from all the tears that were probably produced. She might be smiling, but her eyes show a different story.

He sat next to her. "Anna, was it…" He couldn't even find the words to say it.

"It was mom, the same thing as before." Anna started to feel her eyes tear up again.

"Oh Anna," Kristoff squeezed her tightly. He didn't want to see her like how she was years ago. Anna couldn't help but cry again, and he patted her on the back. "Just let it out."

Anna whimpered at the comfort of Kristoff's shoulder, and she produced a sound of torment that scarred anyone who would hear her.

* * *

'You have a message!' Elsa's phone alerted.

She was already awake, but she rather chose to lie down on her bed, being the lazy ass person she is to get up and start her day. She unlocked her phone, to see that it was a message from her best friend in the whole world, Hans Westergaard. Well, no offense to Hans, whom she loved dearly like family, but she kind of hoped it was Anna who texted her.

After their time together at the amusement park yesterday, there was something that intrigued her to know more about the sophomore. Anna did tell her a few things, and the way the younger one acts shows a lot more. Elsa quickly made a mental note on stuff she knew and observed so far.

Anna was a sophomore who loved chocolate, who goes to the same school as her, who devoured an entire plate of gumbo in one bite, a girl who is terrified of extreme rides but isn't afraid of extreme sports, Anna was sarcastic…_very_ sarcastic, but in a good way. She was strong too, due to being obsessed with the gym, which made Elsa imagine Anna in the gym itself, lifting some weights, with such a fit and toned body… She wondered how toned though.

_Focus, Elsa. Can you not?_

Elsa grabbed Olaf, which was right beside her on the bed, and examined him. Flashbacks of her time with Anna yesterday kept coming back. Then she continued.

Even though back then Anna usually showed a tough exterior around her, the past few days had really made Elsa's thoughts change. Anna was actually really sweet, and soft. Her cerulean eyes, and freckles added to that sweetheart look as well.

Elsa couldn't stop smiling like an idiot now. She also remembered holding Anna's hand, which was kind of sweaty, due to nervousness, but it was still soft. And the best part was Anna's hug. She could remember the floral scent Anna harbored.

_Anna, why do you have to be so adorkable._

Immediately, her phone rang again, realizing she hasn't read Hans' message.

**Hans**: You gotta help me with the homework for Economics.

Elsa remembered she also had homework due tomorrow, and she didn't do it yet.

**Elsa**: I will try. Do you wanna meet up for breakfast?

**Hans**: Sure, in the regular place?

**Elsa**: You know it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fair Warning: Sorry if this chapter is boring. I'll make it up to y'all in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Unknown Reason Why

The Coffee Bean is a café located in a quiet suburban neighborhood that is part in the city of Arendelle. The café is a well known place, despite the fact that its location is far away from downtown. It attracted people due to its cozy atmosphere, with a very modern and spacious interior. The place had high ceilings and high corner tables that have power sockets, in case someone needed to plug in a power source. Huge wooden tables are also available, made for meetings, study sessions, or just the usual relaxation process. The café is also glass enclosed, giving a 180 degree outdoor view of the calm and nature loving neighborhood filled with gardens. The menu of course was not forgotten, and they serve the traditional favorites like coffee, tea, refreshers, espressos, and delicious pastries.

The Coffee Bean is famous, but it's also kind of a secret hideout. Few people knew about the venue when it first opened, and the spread of word was the only method for advertising. Soon enough, more and more people came to the café, but some citizens still didn't know it existed. Fortunately, for Elsa and Hans, through a lot of connections, they managed to hear about The Coffee Bean, and made it their official hang out place.

Elsa parked her blue Jaguar XK convertible outside and found Hans' 1958 classic gray colored Cadillac Fleetwood accumulating a spot two vehicles away from hers. Hans and his family always had a thing for American vintage type cars. The Westergaards have a vast collection of automobiles dating back from the 1920s up to the early 2000s. They go to every car show there is, buying each car they found, fixing and buying engines and parts to make sure they can drive the vehicles in present day. Although they own a lot of cars, this is nothing but just a past time. Hans' parents are actually famous chefs that own five star restaurants all over the globe. Hans himself dreams of becoming a chef just like his parents, and his 12 older brothers. Mr. and Mrs. Westergaard taught him and his brothers everything they needed to know in the world of fine dining and cuisine. Hans also made several dishes on his own, which, Elsa admits, tastes like heaven when eaten.

As she went in the café, she spotted the familiar auburn haired boy with sideburns, sitting on one of the huge wooden tables, with a bunch of books piled right next to him. He was scribbling down on his paper, which Elsa saw and instantly knew as the rough draft for their English essay that was due two days ago.

"Wasn't that due last Friday?"

Hans stopped writing and looked to see Elsa standing in front of him. "Hey Elsa, glad you came to remind me."

The blonde rolled her eyes at Hans' sarcasm and examined the stack of books next to him. "Wow, I didn't know you had this much homework."

_SPANISH IV_

_LITERATURE_

_MACBETH_

_CALCULUS_

_ECONOMICS_

Hans sighed. "So did I, and guess what. I also have a Spanish test tomorrow!"

Thinking about it gave him a headache. He was never a fan of world languages, and he didn't plan on becoming one either. "Learning Spanish is totally useless."

"It's not really useless," Elsa said. "You own restaurants in Madrid, Barcelona, and Valencia, right?"

Hans considered that as a potential benefit to learning Spanish. "You're right. And it's the last year I'm taking this class anyways."

Elsa smiled at her best friend's positivity. "I'll be back, I'm going to buy a chocolate marble muffin." She walked to the cashier, and got her muffin.

She went back and sat down on a chair beside Hans. Elsa placed her muffin on the side, while she brought out her Economics textbook from her backpack.

"Is that the only homework you have?" Hans' green eyes widened with surprise.

"Yes, because unlike some people, I actually keep track of deadlines." Elsa smirked.

"Well Miss Goody Two Shoes, why didn't you do the Economics one then?" Hans countered, raising a brow.

Elsa opened the textbook to the page she needed to look at. "I got home late yesterday."

"Oh yeah, you were busy yesterday." Hans remembered Elsa telling him that she was going to hang out with that Anna girl. He was surprised Elsa even considered going, since she clearly didn't have any interest at the ginger before. "How was your date with Anna?"

"Hans, it was _not_ a date." Elsa corrected.

Hans snorted. "Sure, if you say so."

He waited for Elsa to reply back, but the girl was too busy concentrating on Economics. He decided to make drastic measures to the conversation.

"Did you girls kiss?"

Elsa takes her eyes away from the book, and hits Hans' arm softly. "Hans! I'm not that type of girl who kisses someone on the first date."

And surely enough, Elsa realized her mistake when she saw the boy's face change.

"So it _was_ a date." Hans gave her a mischievous smile, which he knew annoyed the hell out of her, but hey, that's what best friends are for, right? He also noticed how Elsa's pale cheeks turned to a bright red color.

"Whatever, I'm going to continue the homework now." Elsa ignored Hans' motives and went back to reading.

Hans nudged Elsa's shoulder. "I'm just kidding, c'mon, I wanna hear your adventures with the sophomore yesterday."

"No."

"Please?" Hans tried his best to pout.

Elsa saw this, and burst out laughing. "EWWW STOP YOU CAN'T POUT."

"If you won't tell me, then I'll keep pouting." Hans continued to protrude his lips too much.

"Now you're just doing the duck face." Elsa was still chuckling, and she will never forget the face Hans made, so she guessed that for his efforts, he deserved to know. "Okay, you win, I'll tell you."

For the next few minutes, Elsa shared everything that happened at 10 Flags the day before. From the time she picked up Anna, to the time they rode the Steel Rattler, to the moment they ate burgers for lunch, continuing to when they both went to the other rides, including The Scream which was the best ride, Elsa commented, and of course, who could forget when Anna won her Olaf at the game booth? To Elsa, that was a great way to end the day.

"And Anna was just so amazing you know? She was strong as well. The way she threw that ball, she was like a professional softball player. Hans, who knew Anna was so sweet and soft? She made it through all the rides, even though she admitted to being scared of them. She was so courageous. I never noticed how beautiful she is. Her blue eyes remind me of the sea, and her freckles are so adorable, I want to brush my thumb on her cheeks." Elsa kept on going, clearly unaware that she was smiling goofily and her eyes were looking far away in the distance.

Hans saw this, and he knew right away what she was feeling. It was so obvious! Elsa couldn't stop talking about Anna, she looked like she was in a state of daydreaming, her chin was in the palm of her hands, and now, her whole face was red.

"Sounds to me someone's got a crush." Hans let out a sweet smile and was glad. It has been forever since Elsa was crushing this hard on someone.

"No I don't." Elsa's expression shifted quickly from a happy state, to monotone. "Why would I have a crush on a _Spade_?"

Upon hearing the word Spade, Hans understood why Elsa didn't admit to her crush. "I see."

"What, what do you see?" Elsa looked at him straight in the eye.

"Elsa, you said yourself, Anna is the most amazing, the sweetest, the softest, and the most beautiful girl ever. She seems to be the perfect girl you'd be into." Hans explained. "You're just trying to avoid it, for your company's sake."

The girl looked down, avoiding eye contact. There was no way she would like Anna like that, it's impossible! It's true that she did admire the younger girl in a way, but certainly it wasn't a crush. But then again, she has been best friends with Hans ever since freshman year, and he always knew signs when she was crushing on someone. _No, he's just wrong this time. A crush on Anna Spade is not a possibility. It never was. _

"No Hans, she's not my type."

Hans knew she was in denial on this one. "Look Els, why can't you just ignore the fact that Anna is part of the conflict? Think about it, she wanted to be friends with you, so that this fight your families have will be over."

"Because I can't." Elsa closed her eyes shut, and pursed her lips. "I've been taught ever since I was little to avoid anything or anyone involved with the Spade Industry. No matter what she does, it won't matter because the peace treaty she had in mind, will never be signed."

* * *

It was a cool winter night, and the Queens family was headed to a ball the Prime Minister of Arendelle invited them to. It was held at the Prime Minister's huge ballroom in his own home. Only people with high statuses and riches were invited to these types of balls and parties, which served as a form of gratitude for making Arendelle's economy, grow.

"Welcome, Harold!" The Prime Minister greeted, as Harold Queens step out of the limousine with his wife, Elena, and his 7 year old daughter, Elsa.

"Greetings, your Excellency. My family and I would like to thank you for inviting us to this ball you are holding." Harold replied, and shook hands with the Prime Minister. "I would like to introduce to you my wife Elena, and our daughter Elsa."

The two gave their salutations and gratitude to his Excellency.

"It's great to make your lovely acquaintance tonight." The Prime Minister smiled. "Now come along, you three must be starving. Let's go to the ballroom shall we?"

As the night progressed, the dance floor was filled with people, wearing fancy dresses and suits, dancing the night away. Elsa and her parents were also moving to the rhythm, when suddenly, the little blonde girl felt a tap on her side, and turned to see a little girl shorter than her, who had orangey red hair.

"Hi!" The unknown girl greeted.

"Hello, what's your name?" Elsa waved, and was being friendly.

"I am Anna."

Before Elsa told her name, a man with the same hair color as Anna's came to pick her up. "Why are you talking to my daughter?"

Elsa was confused; it was Anna who came and tapped first. "What?"

"What do you think you're doing, Triton?" Harold intercepted, and held his daughter's hand.

"I am just asking what your daughter is doing with mine." Triton replied in a harsh tone, and walked away, carrying little Anna in his arms.

Harold bent down and faced his daughter. "Sweetie, you can't talk to that man."

"Why not?" Elsa asked innocently. She had no idea what was going on.

"Because he is dangerous."

"I can't talk to the girl too?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Elsa opened back her eyes from the flashback. Thinking about it now, her father never explained to her fully why their family has a grudge on Anna's family. All he told her was that in the corporate business there is always a rival company, and the Spades happened to be theirs.

The Queens Corporation Firm was established by Janine Queens, Elsa's great grandmother. It was a company that specialized in communications like the telegraph, and the telephone. Months after her company became known, a new company with the same field of business was made. It was Spade National Enterprises, established by Bryan Spade, Anna's great grandfather. Ever since then, the two companies had been competing in everything. From the number of most sales, to the number of new ideas, they couldn't stop. It continued from every generation, which ultimately led to the reality the Queens and the Spades have right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**STRAWBERRY BANANA! Did that catch your attention? lol I know I'm horrible at this so let's cut to the chase. Thank you so much for reading this story y'all! **

**P.s. y'all know that song More Than Just The Spare? ugh I love that song. Anna's just adorable just saying asdfghjkl okay bye ;)**

Chapter 6: Rainy Days and Wednesdays

"Where have you been?"

Anna found Ariel watching television at the living room as she opened the door. She has been out all day with Kristoff running, playing tennis at the local clubhouse, and lifting some weights at the gym.

"Where else?" Anna snapped.

Ariel stood up from the couch and approached her younger sister. "The gym again?"

Anna nodded. "Look, I'm really tired. Can I go to my room now?"

She started to walk pass the older sibling, but she was blocked right away.

"Anna, you should stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Wasting your time doing nonsense." Ariel fumed.

"So now you think having an active and healthy lifestyle is a waste of time?" Anna beamed. It just seems that everything she does is nonsense to Ariel.

"Yes! Why can't you for once, do something that's actually useful?"

"Why can't you just appreciate me for once?" Anna roared. "If you think I'm not doing my best to be useful to this family, then you're wrong. You're just blind to the fact that I'm putting so much effort, because you don't have to prove yourself." The redhead felt herself tremble.

"I do see your efforts, but it's simply not enough." Ariel was clearly unaffected.

Anna couldn't believe what her sister just said. _Simply not enough?_ Anna did everything she could to be useful to their family, and all she gets in return are insults? She couldn't take this bullshit anymore.

"Well, you're simply a bitch." Anna gave out a bitter chuckle. She pushed her sister out of the way and headed upstairs.

"You are just like Ariana, you piece of shit!" Ariel screamed, echoing the entire halls of the mansion.

Anna stopped in her steps and was furious. Ariel just boiled her up, for not calling her out, but for calling _their _mother out.

"How dare you!" Anna dashed back downstairs and slapped her sister for some sense! "She is our mother, and you just call her 'Ariana' like she's nothing?"

"Bitch!" Ariel touched the cheek from where she was slapped from.

"Call me anything you want, but never ever disrespect mom like that." Anna flared and went back upstairs to her room. She slammed the door behind her and sat down leaning against it. Tears started to fall once again from her eyes. This day has been emotionally exhausting for her. She couldn't take all the pain stored inside of her anymore. People thought she was a girl who had everything, a girl who can get anything she wanted. But truth is all she ever wanted was to be loved by her father and her sister, because without her mother around, all she has left for family, is them.

* * *

The next day…

Elsa was at her locker getting a few notebooks for her morning classes. She was secretly waiting for Anna to pass by or possibly, walk up and talk to her like last week. But there was no redhead with pigtail braids anywhere. Elsa was somewhat disappointed, but she decided it was for the best that Anna wasn't around her.

As Monday passed, Elsa figured Anna was busy with stuff. She wanted to text her, but she didn't pull through with the plan she had in mind.

Tuesday just went by, and just like before, no Anna.

It was already the half of Wednesday, and still no Anna.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. Where the hell was Anna?! If Anna was in campus, she would be able to see her. Arendelle Preparatory was a small private school and every person knew everyone. It was also easy to spot fellow students everywhere. Plus, Anna's red Ferrari was always parked beside her car, and for the past few days, it was never there. Elsa was beginning to worry.

The bell finally rang to signify that the 5th period was over. All the students stood up and headed to the next class. In Elsa's case, she dragged Hans to the side of the hallway.

"Hans I'm worried."

"Me too." The boy's green eyes fell and he was frowning.

"You are?" Elsa was surprised. Hans never cared about anything, let along Anna, so she was very shocked.

"Yeah, it's Wednesday. I'm worried the lunch lady is going to serve mystery meat."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She knew it was too good to be true for Hans to care. Come to think about it, Hans does care about one thing.

Food.

"Seriously? I'm worrying about Anna possibly being in danger, and you're worrying about Wednesday's mystery meat?" Elsa felt her veins popping.

"Aha," Hans chimed. "I knew you were gonna bring up that sophomore one of these days."

"I'm just concerned." Elsa cleared her throat. "Anna hasn't been in school since Monday."

"Have you texted her?"

Elsa just stared back at him.

"You mean you haven't even used your phone to ask her?" Hans inquired and scratched the side of his neck. "And to think you're the heiress to a company who owns one of the world's biggest phone carriers and networks."

"I was aghast, okay?" Elsa crossed her arms.

"Elsa Hayley Queens is scared?" Hans teasingly covered his mouth with his hand. He knew Elsa was used to highfalutin language and he usually doesn't understand what she's blabbering about, but this time he knew what she meant.

"Shut up." Elsa glared at him.

Hans started to laugh. "Just text her, she won't kill you."

"She isn't going to reply."

"You haven't even tried."

Elsa sighed. Hans was right. Texting was the simplest way for her to ask Anna how she was doing, and she couldn't believe that she chickened out. She took out her phone and started to type Anna a simple message.

**Elsa**: Hey Anna :)

As the day passed, Elsa stayed after school for a student council meeting. It was her job to keep the meeting going since she is the class president. The members were discussing about upcoming school events and important information from the school officials. The meeting was successful, and ended pretty late. Elsa checked her watch and it was already six in the evening.

"Bye Elsa!" The other students waved and the blonde waved back with a smile.

Elsa reached in her school blazer's side pocket to check her phone for a reply, but Anna never texted back. She couldn't believe it. Was Anna possibly…in danger?!

Suddenly, Elsa heard thunder roaring from the skies, and she was glad that her umbrella was in the compartment of her car. Before she left school, she checked her convertible top if it was secured, and she was ready to go. She had to get home first before planning to find where Anna was.

Meanwhile…

As she heard the thunder on the horizon, Anna ignored it. She didn't care if the rain fell on her or if she got sick because of it. She didn't care anymore. She hasn't been to school ever since Monday because what was the use? No matter how hard she tried to be a good person, she manages to always fail.

She has been at her room the whole day on Monday, binge watching every horror movie she owned; on Tuesday she went to the gym, and today she was at the park. She had been sitting on the bench for who knows how long, and she hasn't eaten anything except for a granola bar. Since it was a weekday, not many people are in the park, and she was glad no one was there to see her mourn like an idiot. Her phone died six hours ago, since she was listening to her music nonstop. The park was also five minutes away from her home, which is why she decided to walk all the way there and didn't bother bringing her car.

Out of nowhere, the rain started to pour and Anna just sat there, getting soaked. She felt herself begin to shiver, as the wind blew a strong cold breeze. She knew she was insane for sitting there, but she didn't mind. If this is what it takes to get her thoughts away from everything, then bring it on.

The thunder roared even louder, making Anna jump. The rain drops continued to pour heavily, and she was afraid. Anna decided to shut her eyes, to ignore the storm.

_No one can hear me. No one can save me._

Anna's thoughts continued to taunt her, until she felt the drops stop. The rain wasn't hitting her anymore, but she could still hear the sounds of the water coming from the sky. She opened her eyes, looked up, to see the one person she never expected to see.

Elsa.

"Anna, are you dumb?" The tall girl was holding out her umbrella shielding Anna from the rain. She clearly just came from school, since she was still wearing the school uniform.

"Elsa?" Anna was speechless. Every time she felt so scared and so vulnerable, Elsa was always there to somehow save her. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question. Anna, it's a quarter to 7, you weren't at school, and you're just sitting here with a storm pouring. What is wrong with you?" She hissed. Although Elsa flashed an angry look, it was rather a look full of concern.

Anna swallowed hard, holding back the tears. "Everything is wrong with me."

Elsa's heart broke when Anna said those words. _What did she mean?_

"C'mon Anna, I'm taking you home."

"No!" Anna screamed, this time hot tears finally came out.

The older girl couldn't take it anymore. She took the younger girl in a hug, careful that she doesn't let go of the umbrella. "Anna please don't cry."

Anna was taken aback with Elsa's sudden action, but she didn't refuse. She embraced Elsa back tightly, consuming the comfort she offered.

"If you don't want to go home yet, you're welcome to stay at my place for a while." Elsa offered.

"Your parents will flip if they see me."

"They won't, I promise." Elsa broke away from the hug and wiped Anna's tears away. She didn't care if Anna was her rival, because at this moment the girl needed someone to be at her side, and she was ready to be that someone.

* * *

"I'm home!" Elsa announced as she opened the door to her humble abode.

Anna was right beside her, holding a towel Elsa gave her a while ago to help herself dry off. The Queens' mansion was huge as well, but it looked more comfy unlike the Spades' mansion which looked gloomy.

"Welcome home, Miss Hayley." An older woman came up to them.

"Hi Mrs. Peters, this is Anna. She's our guest." Elsa introduced the redhead beside her.

"Hello, Mrs. Peters." Anna greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Miss Anna." Mrs. Peters greeted back.

"Where are my parents?"

"They both went out for the play, Miss."

Elsa soon remembered that The Phantom of the Opera, her parents' favorite play of all time was tonight at the local theater. "Oh yeah I forgot. Well thank you Mrs. Peters, Anna and I will be at my room."

"Hayley?" Anna thought out loud as they both went up the staircase.

"My middle name. I don't know why, but they like Hayley better than Elsa."

"Maybe I should start calling you that." Anna smirked.

"You better not." Elsa was glad to see Anna lighten up. "I'm sorry you couldn't meet mom and dad. Plays are important events for them."

"It's alright," Anna understood. "I'll meet them next time."

When they arrived at Elsa's room, Anna was amazed at the interior. The room had a lot of English charm to it. There was a huge window and a telescope was facing the stars, there was also a bookshelf, filled with so many of the classics like Jane Eyre, Little Women, a collection of all Shakespeare's works, and many more. On the corner near Elsa's study table sat a guitar, and the huge king sized bed looked so tempting to jump on.

"Here." Elsa passed Anna a bathrobe.

"What am I going to do with this?"

"Change into it. Your clothes are still wet, we don't want you catching a cold."

"Where's the restroom?" Anna asked.

Elsa pointed at a door near her study table. Anna walked in, and decided to take off everything, and puts on the bathrobe.

"That was fast." Elsa said as Anna got out of the restroom.

"I just stripped all my clothes and tied this robe around my body," Anna had her clothes in her hands. "It doesn't really take up much time."

Elsa nearly jumped when Anna told her she wasn't wearing anything underneath the bathrobe.

_Anna's naked? Oh goodness, stop thinking about that you idiot! Conceal, don't feel._

"F-feel right at home." Elsa motioned for Anna to sit on her bed.

"Thanks." Anna sat down and saw Olaf sitting right next to her. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Elsa keeping him right next to her when she sleeps at night.

Anna's attention shifted when she noticed the blonde taking her red blazer off from her body.

"What are you doing?" Anna blushed.

"Taking off my blazer?" Elsa replied sarcastically. "It's so warm in here."

"Warm? It's like the north pole in here!" Anna wasn't kidding. She was guessing Elsa's AC was below zero.

Elsa untied her school necktie next and threw it on the floor. "The cold never bothered me anyway." She winked, causing Anna to raise a skeptic brow.

She started to unbutton her white button down shirt next, until Anna stopped her.

"Are you seriously going to strip in front of me?" Anna turned her head away from Elsa's direction. No matter how she tried to avoid the girl in front of her, the image of Elsa taking every single piece of clothing form her slender body was stuck in her head. Elsa had a great body, and the white button down was really tight on her, enough for Anna to see Elsa's breasts form.

"Enjoying this too much?" Elsa grinned.

"Clearly not." Anna still had her head turned.

Elsa sat beside Anna. "Fine, I won't change just yet. Can you at least tell me why you haven't showed up at school?"

Anna directed her focus back to Elsa, and tried to get the image out of her head. Elsa's such a senior. Always caring about school this, school that. "It's a long story."

"I'm listening."

Anna started to tell Elsa about the nightmares she had that were about her mother, and how she started having these dreams when she was young, how they disappeared out of nowhere, and suddenly came back. Elsa couldn't help but feel a few tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't imagine going through that every night.

"Anna, if you don't mind me asking, where's your mom?"

"She died in a plane crash when I was 7. She told me she was going away for a week, and promised she would be back. But a week passed, and she never came back."

Elsa was petrified. Anna has been through so much ever since she was still a little girl. Imagine how traumatizing it could've been for little Anna, with the huge cerulean eyes, and chubby cheeks, to hear the news that her beloved mother wasn't coming back. Anna's innocence was definitely destroyed, but she managed to survive. Elsa saluted her for that.

"Anna, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Now that I think about it, these nightmares are actually kind of good. It's one of the things where I can actually hear my mom's voice saying she'll be back. It gives me hope, you know? But of course I know she'll never come back. Maybe that's why I consider it a bad dream because of its horrible reality." Anna gave a little smile to assure she was fine.

Elsa didn't want to see the redhead like this, so she got up, grabbed her guitar, and sat back down beside Anna. "I know words can't really do anything to turn back time, but I hope a song will make you feel better."

The blonde started to tune her guitar, and when she was satisfied she placed a capo on the 4th fret. She started to pluck the strings to a familiar tune Anna knew right away. It was the song Bobby McFerrin sang, called 'Don't Worry, Be Happy'. Elsa's fingers were so graceful moving from each fret, forming one chord to another on the guitar's neck. She started to whistle to the intro part of the song, which made Anna giggle. She thought Elsa was so cute right now, she couldn't even! It was also the first time she heard the guitar being played live, and she thought it was beautiful. She felt better already.

"Aww, I'm glad you're smiling." Elsa said when she finished.

"It's your fault." Anna replied, still smiling. "You play and sing beautifully."

Elsa places her guitar on the bed. "Shucks."

"Now about school, don't worry. I'm actually on top of my assignments and school work. Kristoff keeps me updated." Anna brought up the topic.

"Who's Kristoff? Your boyfriend?" Elsa didn't know why, but she felt a pint of jealousy when she heard this guy's name.

"Ugh no, he's my best friend." Anna shuddered at the thought of being in a relationship with Kristoff. That's just gross. "I don't date guys."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Elsa already had a number of back up questions. Of course Anna had a girlfriend. She was so pretty and nice!

Anna shook her head. "Nope."

"Thank God." Elsa's eyes widened at the words that came out of her mouth out loud.

"What?" Anna heard her, but she wanted to know why Elsa said that.

"What." Elsa acted confused, trying to escape from the situation.

"Queens, I'm really not a fan of your teasing."

"That's why I love teasing you, Spade."

The way Elsa said her last sentence was incredibly seductive, it made Anna speechless. She had to say something before Elsa notices! "Don't you have siblings for that?"

"I'm actually an only child." Elsa scratched her cheek with her index finger, trying to look innocent.

"You're lucky. I wish I was an only child; or better yet I wish I never existed." Anna sighed. Wishes never came true for her.

Elsa came closer. She remembered that Anna had an older sister, who was currently working as the vice president of the Spade company under their father. She met her once during a press conference, and she looked evil. No wonder Anna wants to be an only child.

"Anna, don't say that. I can't imagine a world without you." The blonde realized that what she said was so cheesy. _Damn it! Honestly, you could've done better, Hayley!_

"Y-y-you think s-so?" Anna nervously tucked a strand of her hair around her ear. Elsa seemed so different. The older girl was usually snobby and enigmatic, but tonight she was so fluffy, so cute, and so hot. _Wait-what? Elsa's your rival, dummy!_

Elsa nodded. "What makes your sister so special anyways?"

Anna was surprised that Elsa knew about Ariel. Well their companies are rivals, so maybe it wasn't as shocking. "Ariel's the scholar. She is so intelligent, she knows everything!She's an artist, poet, singer, and she's very beautiful."

Elsa imagined Ariel's face once again, but she wasn't attractive at all.

"She doesn't have freckles in every part of her body," Anna continued. "And she never has a bad hair day. And here I am, Anna Tyra Spade, the 2nd born daughter who does nothing special at all. No talent, no use. The girl whose face is full of imperfections; so many imperfections. I'm just the spare Elsa."

Anna closed her eyes. "No one cares about the spare."

She then felt cold hands cupping her cheeks. She opened her eyes to find Elsa staring lovingly at her, and the girl's cobalt eyes were so hypnotizing, she couldn't help but stare back. She hoped Elsa's cold palms didn't feel how hot her cheeks were.

"Don't you dare say that, Tyra."

The spell broke when she heard Elsa call her by her middle name. Sure, she told her about her full name a minute ago, but it didn't give her the permission to say it. "Did you just call me Tyra?!"

Elsa ignored her remark while still holding Anna's cheeks. "Listen to me. You are not a spare. You are important. Your existence has a reason, and I know it's all a mystery but that's life. You have to be Sherlock Holmes and solve the case. You are special. You have use! I have never met anyone as passionate as you are with sports and other activities. If I have to be truly honest with you right now, I think your freckles are fucking adorable. Your hair is perfect, and you are beautiful."

Unknowingly, Anna touched the hands that were on her cheeks. Elsa's hands were just as soft as they were before during their time together at 10 Flags. Anna's heart fluttered the moment Elsa finished her long speech. Elsa began to inch closer to Anna's face, and both of the girls felt each other's breath in their faces. They were a centimeter close, and Anna didn't move away. She sort of hoped that the small gap they had would disappear.

Elsa pushed Anna gently on the bed, so they could lie on the soft mattress. She hovered on top of Anna, who was staring ever so yearningly at her.

"You're beautiful." Anna whispered.

Elsa raised a brow, caressing Anna's cheek. "You think I'm beautiful, Tyra?" A huge mischievous grin formed her pale face.

Anna snapped out of her reverie when Elsa called her that again. "Could you please stop calling me that? I really hate my middle name, Hayley!"

"Feisty." Elsa teased again.

Anna pulled Elsa's button down shirt, which was her mistake.

The shirt's buttons all popped open due to Anna's strength, which showed more of Elsa's skin. The ginger's eyes widened when she saw Elsa's breasts jiggle under her black colored bra. Was it just Anna, or was the temperature warm all of a sudden? She quickly diverted her eyes away from the blonde's upper body, and ended up looking back at Elsa's eyes.

"Patience, Anna. I told you I was gonna change after we talk, but it seems you just couldn't wait to see me naked, huh." Elsa's smile resembled Hans' annoying one. Now she sees his point of view. It does feel good to playfully annoy someone with that smile. Especially when that someone was Anna.

Anna pushed Elsa out of the bed, fiercely blushing. "Can you not?"

Elsa didn't bother buttoning her shirt back again. "Cheer up, Anna. You're just such a cutie when you're mad like that."

"CHANGE. NOW." Anna demanded.

* * *

"Just give me a recipe. You're the chef here!" Elsa was talking to Hans on the phone.

While Anna was upstairs taking a shower, she decided to go downstairs and cook the girl a meal. Elsa knew how to cook, but she didn't know any special recipes.

"Well what cuisine does she like?" Hans asked.

"I have no idea."

"Then how am I supposed to give you a recipe?"

Elsa thought about it for a while. Anna's current condition with her family and her nightmares probably broke her heart so many times. "Just give me something. Something that can heal a broken heart."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry if I haven't been on here for a while. School started like weeks ago and well they're just putting out so much homework and stuff. To be honest, this chapter isn't interesting at all. I'm really sorry :( Don't hate me! lol anyways, thank you so much for reading and for all the wonderful messages! Y'all are awesome :) **

Chapter 7: Wait, What

Anna woke up in the middle of the night. This time it wasn't because of her nightmare, she didn't even come close to dreaming about it. Her dream this time was strange, yet harmless. She dreamt of being at Elsa's home, eating a delicious bowl of chicken noodle soup. She had no idea why her subconscious would go and dream about Elsa, but she was glad she didn't wake up with tears in her eyes like the previous nights.

Out of nowhere, she heard a faint snore from the other side of the bed.

_Maybe it's just my imagination. _Anna disregarded what she heard and was about to go back to sleep when an arm hit her chest.

"Ow!" Anna squealed. She pushed the arm away from her, and that's when it hit her.

IT WASN'T A DREAM.

Elsa was right beside her, fast asleep. The room was dark, but the moonlight from the huge window of Elsa's room gave out a source of light. The rain finally stopped pouring, and she was glad. She took a moment to admire the sleeping beauty beside her. Elsa was still snoring, and Anna couldn't help but chuckle.

Suddenly, both of Elsa's arms came attacking Anna this time in an awkward embrace. Yes, Anna was in Elsa's arms. Literally. Anna tried to escape, but every move she made, Elsa would tuck her in tighter, until she felt the girl's breath on her neck.

"E-Elsa?" Anna stuttered. This was the closest she had been to cuddling with a girl in bed. And of all the girls in the world, it just had to be Elsa.

"Mmm." Elsa mumbled in her sleepy voice.

Anna's whole body reacted when she heard Elsa's voice. It was so sexy, it almost sounded like a moan. She could also smell the scent of strawberries Elsa owned, and not to mention, the blonde's breath was so warm on her neck, she couldn't help but think of…things. These things in her thoughts made parts of her body heat up with pain. The good kind of pain.

She shook her head and knew she had to escape this situation before her thoughts got any deeper. "Elsa, wake up!"

Elsa's eyes finally opened and she saw Anna looking at her with a frown, and she noticed how her arms were wrapped around the redhead. She immediately released Anna from the embrace and sat up.

"Anna?" She opened the lamp by her bed.

"Yeah, now that you're awake, what time is it?"

Elsa turned to the clock on her wall. "2:30 am."

"Oh gosh I have to get home! School starts in 6 hours!" Anna stood up from the bed, worrying.

"You're going to school?"

"Yeah."

Elsa cheered inside her brain. "Finally! I'll take you home. Wait."

"What?"

"Your dad and Ariel are probably worried. We haven't contacted them."

Anna sighed at the idea. "Nah, dad's probably still working, he doesn't leave his office at all and Ariel's just, Ariel. She doesn't care." She felt the need to stretch and so she did.

Elsa's eyes went to take a peek at the strip of skin shown when Anna's shirt went up as she stretched her arms. Half of Anna's stomach was revealed, and the girl had toned abs. Although Elsa could only see half of it, she was positive that Anna had a six pack. Unconsciously, Elsa bit her lower lip. She could just imagine the things she could do with-

"Well we don't have all day. Well, all night. Hmm but it is early in the morning, so does that count as the day?" Anna stopped stretching and placed her fingers on her chin, thinking.

At school during lunch…

Elsa was sitting on the bench in the school's grotto, quietly reading a book one of her friends from Dance Team gave to her on Christmas. Yes, Elsa is part of the Dance Team and she dances gracefully. She can do any dance as long as she practices. Sure she says she doesn't do anything extraneous, but dancing is different. It's a beautiful way of expressing the movement of the soul.

The book was called 'Cold Winter Nights' and the author's name was Andrea Buscemi. Elsa never read the book when she received it, due to being the busy student she is, but now that she is reading it, she realized it was one of those erotic romance novels. No wonder it's called 'Cold Winter Nights'; the characters were trying so hard to keep each other warm. In so many different and unique ways.

She was at the chapter where Lady Melissa felt Prince Timothy's hard arousal in her…area. Elsa was getting paranoid of someone seeing her reading that part, so she kept the book close to her face.

"I didn't know you were into historical romance."

Elsa almost threw her book up in the sky when she heard a familiar voice. She turned to see Anna standing at her side and eyeing the novel. She quickly placed a bookmark on the page and closed the book shut.

Anna sat down next to her. "There's no use hiding that."

"How did you even know I was reading a romance novel?" Elsa was still embarrassed.

"Simple. Andrea Buscemi is a famous novelist for the field of historical romance fiction. I usually don't go for historical since I prefer contemporary, but Ms. Buscemi is such a genius at writing, I couldn't help but read her works."

Elsa was officially confused. What on earth was Anna talking about? Historical? Contemporary? Is she saying there are even more subgenres to romance novels? Elsa always thought they were all the same. "Sounds like you've done a lot of reading yourself."

"At home, mom owns this huge collection of romance novels in her office. Whether it's historical, contemporary, paranormal romance, romantic suspense, inspirational romance, fantasy romance, or mystery romance, she has it all. I get bored once in a while, so I go and grab one." Anna explained like she was giving a very comprehensive scientific lecture.

"How long have you been reading book porn?" Elsa raised a brow, curious and confused. The redhead seemed to be a real expert in these types of books kind of like she studied them in forever. And the blonde hasn't even heard these many subgenres to a genre itself.

Anna stared back at the senior, unable to answer. Not that she didn't know the answer to Elsa's question, but because she was too embarrassed to say it.

A minute of awkward silence has passed.

Elsa decided to answer for the girl with a joke. "Please don't tell me you've started reading book porn when you were in 2nd grade."

"3rd." Anna corrected and cleared her throat. "And they're not called book porn, they're called romance. R-O-M-A-N-C-E, ROMANCE!"

"Okay, okay," Elsa laughed. She found it incredibly intriguing that Anna had been reading these books since she was at least nine. Now there was a new question in her mind that she wanted an answer to right away. "So what age did you start watching porn? As early as the 3rd grade I presume?"

"I do not watch porn!" Anna whispered harshly at the older girl. She didn't want any student, or worse, any teacher to pass by and hear their conversation. She was at least relieved the grotto was deserted this time at lunch.

"Sure you don't." Elsa replied sarcastically.

"Maybe I did, but that was once! I was with Kristoff and a few of our other friends. They forced me to watch and let me just say it was a horrifying experience! It was so terrible that I broke a glass of water I was holding with my own hand!" Anna admitted and she was still whispering angrily. Ever since that incident, she never dared to watch porn again.

"You broke a solid glass of water with your own hand?!" Elsa found this very hard to believe.

Anna nodded and examined her left hand. It was the same hand where she squeezed the glass too hard that it ruptured into smithereens. "I was in 8th grade."

"So you started working out since 8th grade?"

"No, I started 6th grade." Anna looked back at the memory. She couldn't lift as much as 20 pounds when she was at that age, but with a little perseverance here and there, she finally got to lift pounds higher than 20 when she was 13.

Elsa's eyes popped out of her head. "Woah, that's so young!"

"Not really," Anna shrugged. "I heard kids can start lifting weights as early as nine years old."

"Why did it ever cross your mind that you wanted to work out?" The older girl asked.

"Well, I was really into sports since I was like, five. My mom enrolled me in various sports like tennis, swimming, basketball, you get the idea. I was so interested at every sport out there that I even dreamt of becoming a professional someday. But you know kids always dream of the impossible. Anyways, while practicing for matches and stuff, I would see the older players lift as a warm up before practicing or before the matches. It really intrigued me, so that's why I've always wanted to lift some weights."

"Does working out and playing sports make you relax?" Elsa soon realized why Anna had this burning passion in her heart.

Anna nodded. "It's my therapy, you know? But there are times when I have to take a break. I don't wanna get too huge like those girl body builders." Anna stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Show off."

"Excuse me?"

"Just because you have nice abs, muscular biceps, toned legs, and insanely strong hands doesn't mean you show them off to a girl like me. I may be skinny and slender, but I'm strong too." Elsa crossed her arms.

Anna stared at the girl beside her weirdly. Was Elsa kidding?! She had an amazing body! "Elsa your body is great the way it is. And I know you're strong, you don't have to tell me that."

"Looks like someone has been paying attention last night." Elsa winked.

Anna narrowed her eyes. She knew Elsa was going to say that to tease her again, so this time, if Elsa was playing this game, then she might as well participate to make it all fair. "Elsa, how did you even know I have nice abs?"

Elsa quickly turned her head away, hiding her face. The memory of the stretch Anna did was still in her mind after all this time. _Ugh, you just had to say nice abs! _"I didn't. Well s-since y-you work out, you probably have a toned stomach."

Anna knew Elsa was getting nervous because of her stuttering, so she gently grabbed Elsa's chin so the blonde could look at her face to face. "Oh really? Or did you happen to see them last night by any chance?"

Elsa gulped because she knew she was guilty as charged. "N-no."

"Elsa if you wanted to see them that bad, you could've just asked." Anna smirked. She had to admit, that getting back at Elsa was fun. The look on the pale girl's face was priceless! _Well karma's a bitch._

Elsa didn't know what to do now, because she knew she was trapped. And Anna smiling at her like that was not making things any better. So she decided to speak in another language she learned when she was young. Her father knew multiple languages in order to negotiate with different countries, so he felt the need that his daughter should know some as well.

"Vaya Ana tu eres caliente." **(Wow Anna you are horny)** Elsa mumbled.

"Uhm hola puedo entender." **(Uhm hello I can understand you) **Anna replied back with the same language Elsa was speaking to her all of a sudden. And was she insulted at the way Elsa said caliente. It didn't mean hot in the sentence, it meant horny.

Elsa was shocked. She didn't know Anna could speak and understand Spanish! "Espere, usted hablar Espanol?" **(Wait, you speak Spanish?)**

"Si puedo." **(Yes I can)** Anna realized she was still holding Elsa's chin and she immediately let go.

"Lo siento, mi corazon se compadezco." **(I'm sorry, my heart sympathizes)** Elsa felt bad. She knew she had insulted Anna. _Way to go! Smart move, Elsa!_

"Lo que sea. Y por cierto eres tan caliente como cual quiera en esta esquela." **(Whatever. And by the way you're just as horny as anyone in this school)** Anna countered, but she wasn't insulted anymore. She was actually using Elsa's own tactics to make the older girl flip.

"I'm not horny Anna!" Elsa finally spoke back in English.

Anna stood up from the bench and handed Elsa a small note. "Not yet, anyways."

The redhead gave her a wink and walked away, leaving Elsa alone. "Adios!"

Elsa opened the note and there before her was Anna's beautiful cursive handwriting.

"_Thanks for listening to me and cheering me up last night._

_I love the chicken noodle soup you made._

_You are a great hostess to your beautiful guest._

_BTW you snore when you sleep. –Anna"_

"Beautiful guest? You're really full of yourself, Spade." Elsa whispered under her breath. But she did agree though. Anna is beautiful no doubt about that. "Hey! I don't snore…do I?"

* * *

"So you use tangent for the opposite and-"

"The adjacent."

"Kristoff!" Anna grunted. "I know! Why did you butt in?"

Anna was recalling the lesson they both had in geometry. Apparently, trigonometry is part of the class now, which made things worse for the sophomores. Classes had just ended but she knew she had to review as early as now because there will be a test next week on Monday, and her memory is just bad when it came to these things.

"I'm reviewing too, feisty-pants. You know math is my weakest subject." Kristoff let out a deep yawn. All this worry about tests and stuff made him want to just lie down on his bed when he gets home, and sleep.

"Don't worry, you'll ace that test. We still have Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and even half of Monday to review for it." Anna patted him on the back for assurance.

Kristoff smiled at her and nodded.

As they were on their way to the parking lot, they had to pass by the girls' gym , and they heard loud music coming from inside.

"What on earth is that music for?" Anna wondered out loud.

"Dance Team."

Anna and Kristoff both stopped walking and turned around to find out where that response came from. Behind them was well built handsome boy who had fair skin, auburn hair, and sideburns. He was obviously a senior since he had a special pin with a cap and gown engraving just like Elsa's, that all seniors had to wear and put on their blazers. He was also carrying a large tray which was full of delicious smelling chocolate chip cookies. Anna felt herself drool at the said food.

"Are you Anna by any chance?" Sideburns guy asked.

"Uhm, yeah…and this is Kristoff." Anna wasn't quite sure why this dude knows her.

The boy in front of them smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Hans. Are you both here to watch Elsa practice?"

When that name was mentioned, a certain redhead's ears listened. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know? Elsa's in dance team."

Anna couldn't believe it! Elsa was in dance team?! Which probably meant she was inside, dancing, and wearing some short uniform that would show off her long silky legs. How could that blondie not tell her about this?! "S-s-she is?"

"Yup," Hans nodded. "I have to go. They're probably wondering where their snacks are at." The auburn haired boy waved quickly and walked to the direction of the music.

"I never knew Elsa could dance." Anna muttered.

"Well if you'd actually go to a pep rally then you would've known." Kristoff replied. His best friend never went to a pep rally. A pep rally was a tradition at their school that involved cheering and having fun early in the morning on Fridays before the rugby match on the evening of the same day. Rugby was Arendelle Prep's popular sport, and every student loved it. But for Anna's case, she loves it too, but the pep rallies were too early for her and she wasn't a morning person at all. Kristoff on the other hand has attended every single pep rally with their other group of friends.

Anna turned to face Kristoff. "You knew Elsa was in dance team as well?!"

"Are you going to get mad if I said yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Well because you told me you don't want anything that has to do anything with her, remember?" Kristoff defended. "Unless…"

Anna frowned. "Unless what?"

"Unless you're actually interested in her now, aren't you?" Kristoff's smile went up to his eyes and he knew it. He knew Anna was eventually going to get over this hate for Elsa.

"No, I'm not interested in her." Anna started to walk leaving Kristoff behind her.

The blond boy caught up beside her. "Whatever you say. But if I know, you're already thinking about waking up bright and early tomorrow for the pep rally."

Anna rolled her eyes. Kristoff was right, it did cross her mind to attend tomorrow's pep rally and give up her beauty sleep just to see the magnificent blonde perform. _Curse Elsa and her sexy self!_

Anna felt her phone vibrate and she just received an email from one of the school's coaches. The girl was sick and tired of these coaches who kept emailing her to join their varsity teams. Apparently, Anna is very popular in the athletics department due to her impressive sporty skills and various medals on state, regionals, and national championships. But for her, she just didn't feel like joining a school team. She'd rather have a team outside of Arendelle Prep.

But then again this email she just got was different. _Really_ different.

"Kristoff, Coach Wilkins just emailed me." Anna couldn't believe what she was reading.

"And what team does she want you to join?" Kristoff asked.

"Dance Team."

Kristoff's jaw dropped to the floor. They were just talking about this! "She wants you on the team?"

"She wants me to be the manager, if I'm available."

"Anna! Do it!" The tall muscular boy shook the redhead's shoulders. "That is a sign!"

"A sign for what?" Anna broke away from Kristoff's hands.

"That you and Elsa are meant to be!"

"Wait, who's meant to be?"

Anna knew that voice from anywhere. She knew she was going to die the moment she saw this voice's owner. She and Kristoff turned to see Elsa Queens, staring at them.

**I KNOW THERE'S SOME SPANISH HERE LOL. I ASKED MY FRIEND TO TRANSLATE THE SENTENCES FOR ME BECAUSE SHE KNOWS SPANISH AND SHE'S ALSO TAKING AN AP SPANISH CLASS SO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK HER FOR THE HELP :3**


End file.
